The Secret That Changed Them
by purpleseddielove
Summary: Sam has a secret that can change everything. Will she tell anyone? How will affect her friendship with Carly and her relationship with her boyfriend, Freddie, if she tells? R&R! Seddie of course! Eventual crossover with victorious. Two main ships in this story : Seddie and Bade
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

**Hey! I got chapter one done of my romance fantasy! I'm probably going to update tomorrow or maybe tonight. I'll do my best! First off, I guess you could say this is an AU story. Second, this will be a crossover with victorious eventually. I'll change it to victorious and iCarly crossover when it starts mentioning victorious. :) Third, this is only my second story I've written for fanfiction that will be written in no one's POV. Please just bear with me. And last, I'm sorry if they characters are OOC. I'm bad at keeping them in character. Thanks for all your awesome reviews! They really make my day! :) Well, enjoy! **

The ocean stirred and swayed gently at sundown as Sam and Freddie sat on the warm sand cuddling together. Sam's head rested in the crook of Freddie's neck while his head rested on hers. It was summer at last and the couple was spending their first Monday night off at the warm beach in Seattle. A couple of hyper children ran by to their mother who was calling them to get into the car. Freddie gave his signature half smirk as the children ran into their mother's arms for a hug. He kissed Sam's forehead lightly and cuddled in closer to her.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Sam asked turning her head towards her boyfriend. "Ya," he replied, "but not as beautiful as you." Sam slightly blushed but tried to cover up that fact by playfully pushing Freddie's shoulder saying, "Sappy loser!" Freddie grinned and replied, "But you love me anyways!" "True," Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

Through all of this, Sam had something on her mind. _'I need to tell him. I can't go through my whole life keeping this to myself,'_ she thought. Sure, she had told her best friend, Carly Shay, her secret, but once her older brother, Spencer, found out, they ran off and moved to Italy. Sam knew they were frightened, but still didn't know why they had to stay isolated from her. Her secret wasn't even that scary. Neither Carly nor Spencer has kept in contact with Sam ever since. This left a sharp pain in Sam's heart. She felt like a big part of her was missing. _'But if I tell him, is he going to run away just like the Shays?'_ Sam thought.

Sam always tried not to show her emotions, but because Freddie had been dating the blonde for a year and a half, he could see right through her.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked gently looking into her blue orbs. Freddie looked worried and Sam could tell. "Well…" Sam started but could not finish. "It's nothing. Really. No need to be worried," the blonde lied. Freddie still looked a bit worried. He wasn't completely convinced. "Are you sure?" Sam nodded. She looked sincere enough that Freddie believed her.

Just then, Sam's phone beeped signaling she had received a new text. She pulled out her red pear phone and checked it. "Who is it?" Freddie wondered, looking over Sam's shoulder to see what was going on. "It's Carly! Carly sent me a text!" Sam replied completely overjoyed at hearing from her best friend. She hadn't heard from Carly since her and her brother left three months ago! She pulled up the new text which read:

**Hey, Sam! I'm really sorry for leaving and then not keeping in contact with you. I finally figured out our time differences. I really wanted to stay in Seattle with you. I wasn't scared of your secret or anything. Spencer was afraid of your not so scary secret. I hope we can still communicate with each other and maybe I can come and visit this summer! It will take a lot of convincing with Spencer, though. Anyways, miss you! –Carly**

**P.S. Stay blonde ;p**

Sam kept rereading the text over and over again. She couldn't believe what Carly had said!

"What did Carly have to say?" Freddie asked looking at his blonde girlfriend. "She wants to visit this summer!" This caused a big grin to appear on Freddie's face. He loved to see his blonde-headed demon so happy! It made him feel happy, too. "That's great, Hun, but do you know why the Shays left?" Sam's arms started to tremble and she started to stammer, "W-well, yes, but I," her voice calmed a bit, "I can't tell you." Freddie's face fell hearing that his own girlfriend couldn't tell him what was going on. "Oh," was all he managed to say.

Sam really felt bad for not telling Freddie her secret. She almost couldn't keep it any longer.

There was a short pause between the two before Sam spoke up, "Actually, I can and I will tell you." Sam took Freddie's hand and pulled him p. They were now both standing hand in hand; Sam starting to get nervous all over again. "What is it?" Freddie asked nervously. "Well, I don't know exactly how to put this, Freddie, but I have a big secret to tell you, and I don't know how well you're going to take it." "Sammy," Freddie said, "I can handle anything you tell me. Just say it." Sam took a deep breath and stared into what she calls his 'dreamy chocolate brown eyes.' "Freddie… I am an elven fairy."

OoOoO

**So what did you guys think? Hate it? Love it? I won't know unless you REVIEW! Please? Just take two seconds to write me a review, even if it's just one or two words! I'll try to update everyday, probably no more tonight, but this is not a promise! Thanks to all those who reviewed on I Felt Just like Cinderella and to those who wished me a happy early birthday! You guys are AWESOME! Check out my other stories too! Favorite me and this story and follow me and this story! Thanks! Bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2: Freddie's Reaction

**Hey fanfiction readers! I'm here with an update! Sorry it's been a week… I've been very busy lately. By the way, I got a review saying that Spencer was just not acting like Spencer would react. I'm sorry about that, but I think I'm just going to make him slightly different in personality. I promise to try to keep the characters in character as possible otherwise. Thanks! Okay, I have a question for everyone. Do you want me to edit all of the chapters and then post each one daily or would you rather have an update whenever I can get to a computer? I don't think it's fair to make you guys wait like a week for an update, but if you want me to write the entire story and then when I finish it, I post chapters daily, I will. It might take a while to finish the story though. It could take 1-5 months depending on how many chapters it is. So let me know what you guys want! Thanks! Now to the story…**

Chapter 2: Freddie's Reaction

Freddie's jaw dropped and he stared at the blonde in confusion. "Freddie? You okay?" she asked. There was no answer from the boy. _'I knew I shouldn't have told him,'_ Sam thought. "Freddie?" The brunette boy started pacing back and forth. "I'm just so confused," he stated. "You're really an elf fairy? I thought those only existed in imaginations and fantasies?" Sam sighed and responded, "Yes, I really am an elf fairy and them and I both exist. I'm actually a whole different person when I'm a fairy. I'm two years older, so I'd be twenty, and my name is Abella. That means 'the beautiful.' The thing is, most people don't like me because I'm considered evil and cruel to other fairies so nobody seems to like me. My personality is basically the same. Currently, there is no princess because another evil fairy killed her. But, there is a queen. Her name is Tianna. She is in search for her lost daughter who ran away because she was so unlike her family. She was also an evil and cruel princess. It wasn't that she was mean or anything. It was because she was bitter and cold hearted. Nobody knows the princess' name or if she'll return. So, this is why Spencer ran away and took Carly. It was because I am considered an evil fairy and so he thought I was going to do something bad to them."

Sam's head dropped; she looks now down at her feet while just a few locks of her golden hair fell in front of her face. She was ashamed- ashamed that she told her secret again. The secret that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But, she was even more ashamed that she kept this secret from her boyfriend. Just because she was cruel in the fairy world, doesn't mean that she couldn't feel ashamed for this.

Freddie still hadn't processed all of this through his head. Sam noticed that Freddie was thinking about something due to the look on his face. "What are you thinking, Baby?" she asked, for after a few moments of her head hanging, she looked up. "Well, I'm not sure I believe this because for one, if you were a fairy, wouldn't you have wings, and two, if you were an elf, wouldn't you have pointed ears?" Sam laughed at her boyfriend's stupidity. "Freddie! You're smart but can't figure this out? I obviously hide my wings on earth, and you were wondering why I never wear my hair up or behind my ears? I can't just give away my secret!"

With that, she pulled her hair behind her ears revealing her elf ears. Freddie's jaw dropped once more and he was showing a true expression of shock. "Baby, why didn't you tell me before?" Sam was now freaking out. _'He's going to break up with me, isn't he?'_ she thought. "I was afraid you'd leave me like the Shays did! I thought you were going to dump me on the spot!" Freddie calmed down and kissed her lips gently. "Sammy, if you think I'm mad or angry at you, I'm not. I love you and I would never dump you over you telling me the truth. You just kind of caught me off guard. I love you and that will never change." Sam calmed down and let a couple of tears escape her eyes and trickle down her pale face. Freddie pulled the blonde into a hug. Sam's fingernails dug into Freddie's back and she started to sob into his broad shoulders. They pulled away slowly and Freddie took his thumb and gently wiped her tears. "Remember, I love you. I always will," he assured the blonde who nodded in response to his comment.

The blonde and brunette walked back to Bushwell Plaza no more than thirty minutes later. They stood hand in hand and laughed together, hopelessly in love. Sam was showing her girly and sweet side of her while Freddie was showering her with compliments. Her laughs were the most girly giggles Freddie had ever heard! "Sam! You're laughs are so girly that it reminded me of Carly or even Melanie!" he laughed. Sam also laughed and rested her head in the crook of Freddie's neck. They were walking into Freddie's apartment when Sam noticed something. "Hey, Baby?" She asked. "Yeah?" "Why is Carly's door opened a little?" Freddie looked puzzled. "I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just go inside." "No! I want to see what's going on!" Sam replied pushing her boyfriend's hand away and slowly pushing the door the rest of the way open. She looked inside the dark loft and saw a moving object on the couch. But now, there was not just one object, but two. Freddie walked by and stood next to Sam as she flicked the lights on. They looked at the figures on the couch and were shocked to see someone they knew with someone they didn't. "Carly?" Sam asked immediately bewildered.

**So? What did you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know by reviewing! Also let me know what I should do with updating! Thanks! R&R! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Carly and Rosabella

**Hey there! I'm here with chapter 3! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Now to the story...  
**  
Chapter 3: Carly and Rosabella

"Surprise!" Carly exclaimed. "Didn't you just text me though? Saying that you wanted to come this summer?" A confused Sam asked. "I couldn't just tell you by text that I was coming! Besides, this way I could go shopping for surprise party stuff!" Sam laughed. 'Same old Carly...' Sam thought. "Okay then! So whose you're friend there?" the blonde asked Carly, slightly jealous. "Oh! Sorry! I forgot! This is my friend, Rosabella! She goes to school with me." The redhead next to Carly smiled and waved at the couple. "Hey, Sam! Carly has told me a lot about you! You're basically all she talks about!" she said putting out her hand for Sam to shake. The blonde surprisingly took Rosabella's hand. "Hi. I'm glad that Carly has someone to talk to in Italy. So how are you liking Seattle?" "Well, I just got here a couple of hours ago but I really like it!" Sam smiled. "Well just wait. Anytime it could start raining or have a major heat wave." Sam made sure Rosabella knew that.

The three had almost forgotten about Freddie until he said, "I'm still here, you know?" while walking up to them wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's neck from behind her. "Sorry, we just got caught up in the moment that we forgot," Carly apologized. "Um, Freddie? Can you go with Rosabella and get some of our stuff from the car I rented? I really need to talk to Sam alone," she added. Rosabella and Freddie both nodded and headed out the door. "So... Did you tell him?" Carly asked. Sam nodded. "How'd he take it?" "Okay I guess," Sam responded. Carly just nodded. "Carls?" "Yes, Sam?" "Can I show you something?" Carly smiled. "Sure! What is it?" Carly was so anxious that she was just about to explode! "Come with me." Sam pulled the brunette into the kitchen. She went through her bag and pulled out a box. She took at what was on the box and it turned out to look like a portal like they use in movies. Cat hovered over and watched Sam set up this portal looking object. Sam stood up straight and looked at Carly. "This," she said pointing at the object, "is a portal to take me to Fairyland. I'm going to take you there, but we have to hurry before Rosebella and Freddie come back." Carly nodded. The blonde pressed a button on the portal which brought up a pink sparkling light. Sam took her best friends hand as they walked into the portal which took them to Fairyland.

...

Freddie and Rosabella walked back together carrying luggages from the rented car. The walk there and back was silent, only earning a few comments from them. When they reached the loft, Freddie opened the door and saw no one there. Rosabella came in after. They looked for the two best friends but had no luck. Just then Rosabella called from the kitchen, "Freddie? I think I found something in here!" Freddie ran as fast as he could to the kitchen. The redhead was pointing to the portal. Freddie picked it up and looked a it. He found a tag and read it out loud. "Property of Abella." Rosabella was so confused. "Who's Abella?" she asked. "It's a long story," Freddie responded. The red haired girl just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. The brunette boy examined the portal trying to figure out what it was. "How far could they have gotten? We were only gone for ten minutes!" Freddie whispered. But what he didn't know is that Fairyland was millions of miles away.

**So? You like it? I'll try to update ASAP! Sorry I couldn't think of anything besides Fairyland for where Sam lives... I'm not very creative. Lol. Anyways hope you liked it! R&R! Btw I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Please give it time! Bye-bye for now! **


	4. Chapter 4: Carly's Adventure

**Hey! Sorry for lack of update! I truly am. I really have no excuse. I'm so sorry. But I'm here with chapter 4! Yay! I'm trying to make the chapters longer… Doing my best! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming! Love the reviews! By the way, I'm only going to use Sam's fairy name when other fairies are talking to her just so it won't be as confusing. Now to the story…**

Chapter 4: Carly's Adventure

Sam took her best friend's hand and held it tight as she allowed her wings to extend out and fly to a grassy area. The two landed lightly onto the grass five minutes later and Sam hid her wings once more. Sam and Carly sat down on the grass and carried on a conversation about Fairyland. Carly was still trying to process all of this through her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! It was all like a dream to her. Seeing other fairies flying around her amazed her.

A few moments later, the two best friends were out and about again, Sam of course holding onto Carly so she wouldn't fall. All of a sudden, a fairy with black hair with purple highlights popped out in front of them. She was wearing a gold crown adorned with jewels on her head. She was clothed in a dark purple corset and a black skirt with black tights under. The fairy was also wearing black heeled shoes. Carly gasped at fright from not seeing this fairy pop out in from of them. "Who are you?" Sam asked harshly. "Didn't you hear? My mother found me. I'm the new princess here. My name is Jade. I guess you could say I'm not the nicest person in the land," the princess responded clearly annoyed. "Well," Sam said, "what do you want from us?" "The girl with you is not a fairy. Law says that mortals cannot be here. Everyone must be a fairy." Jade scoffed. The blonde laughed, "Well, you should know that I don't follow the law half the time."

Jade was angry at hearing this. "Well, looks like your not getting away without punishment. Although you'll be punished, we can't let this mortal go back to the human world. We can't risk her telling our secret. She will be turned into a fairy that cannot leave Fairyland ever. There will be no possible way for her to leave." With that, the new princess waved her wand at Carly, giving the brunette wings and turning her into a fairy just like everyone else. Jade turned back over to Sam and scanned the blonde. "You must be Abella, Fairyland's most feared fairy. The clue was that you said that you don't follow the law most of the time. So, are you Abella?" Sam nodded. "Well, _Abella_, your powers are taken away for two weeks. You'll still have wings, but you can't use any of your powers." Jade evilly smiled at her work and flied away to a boy with dark fluffy hair.

Sam turned to Carly who was now covered in bight colors and sparkles. Her wings were pink and purple. She looked just like a girly-girl. Carly was completely bewildered. She had no clue what was going on. "So…" Sam said, "I guess you're just like me." "Yeah, I guess I am. I have no communication with Spencer whatsoever and I didn't even tell him that I left for Seattle! He's going to freak and never know what happened to me because I can't leave! What am I going to do?!" Sam honestly didn't know what they were going to do. She knew that Freddie was also probably freaking out, too. "I don't know Carls. I really don't."

/ / / /

Jade flew off to a boy with dark fluffy hair. "Hey, Beck," she said to the faerie. "Hey, Babe," he responded. Jade kissed his lips gently. "What's going on?" Beck asked. "Oh, nothing really. I just got done punishing this fairy that brought a mortal here. God, I love punishing people." Beck chuckled, "Yes, I know you do. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Saturday. You know it will be our one month anniversary then." Jade smiled. "Sure." The couple kissed again before Jade flew away and said, "See you then!"

Jade made a beeline for the castle. She flew into her room and pulled out a notepad from her drawer. She never showed these feelings before, but she really did have them deep down inside. Jade took out a pen and doodled _Beck Oliver _in random places of the paper. She would never show these emotions to anyone. She wouldn't dare let anyone look at her notebook. The only one she'd tell these feelings to was her best friend, Cat. Cat was a bubbly velvet-haired girl who was quite an airhead. But Jade would only tell a small portion of them to her. Jade smiled in satisfaction at her "artwork." She really did love her boyfriend, but she would just rarely show it.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. Jade checked the caller ID which read: Cat. The raven-haired girl smiled and answered her phone. "Hey, Cat." "Jadey! HI!" the perky red-head responded. "Why are you calling me?" "Is it wrong to talk to my best friend?" Jade smiled. "No, Cat. I guess it's not. So what have you've been doing lately?" "Nothing really. What have you been doing?" "Nothing either. Although an hour ago I turned a human into a fairy because she was violating fairy law. It was fun. I love punishing people." Cat giggled. "We all know you do. Just don't hurt me. I don't like being hurt." Jade laughed, "Don't worry, Cat. I won't. Well, I have to go now. If you want, you can come over and spend the night." The redhead started beaming. "YAY! Of course I'll come over!" "Okay. I'll see you in a little bit. Talk to you soon." Cat smiled. "Okay! See you! Byyyyeeee!"

Jade hung up her phone and set it on her dresser. "This is going to be a long night," Jade said to herself.

**So? What are you thinking of this story? Did you like this update? I hope so! Longest chapter! **

**Coming next:**

**-Jade and Cat's sleepover**

**-More with Carly and Sam**

**-Possibly seddie **

**-Possibly the bade anniversary date**

**-Most suggestions given :) **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! P.S. This is the only time I'm saying this: I don't own most of the characters or iCarly. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Bade Date

**Hey! I have chapter 5 done! First off I'd like to say: HAPPY 20****TH**** BIRTHDAY, LIZ! :) Next, thanks to the followers, reviewers, and the people who favorited my story :) They mean a lot to me! :) Last, I usually don't like when people do this, but I'm to keep it low, anyways, I would like 3 reviews before I update. It seems like nobody likes my story anymore because I'm not getting any reviews. I'm not greedy for reviews or anything; I just want to know what people are thinking. So please review! Thanks! **

Chapter 5: The Bade Date

Cat flew into Jade's room no longer than thirty minutes after their phone call. "Hey, Cat," Jade said the redhead. "Hiiii!" she said perkily. "So, Jade, I brought some makeup and nail polish so we can give each other makeovers and-" "NO!" Jade shouted.

/

"What am I going to do, Sam? It's like my life went from good to semi-scary in seconds! It's only scary because I have no clue what's going on and Spencer won't either. I'm scared, Sam!" By now a couple of tears fell from Carly's face. "I know, Carls. I'm sorry I brought you here and got you in trouble and-" "I can't believe I let you bring me here! This is all your fault!" the brunette shrieked and flew off crying. "Carls! Carly! Come on I didn't mean to!" the blonde called out to the fairy flying away to cry.

/

The week passed quickly and it was now Saturday- the night of Beck and Jade's one month anniversary along with their date. Jade called Cat over to help her get ready for her night. They eventually picked out a dark blue dress that puffed out slightly and fell a couple inches above her knees (AN: Jade's "prome" dress). She was wearing silver heels and she had taken out her hair extensions. Her hair was partially pulled back and secured by a bobby pin. The raven haired girl applied very little makeup just simply because Beck said that she's still stunning without it. Sure, it was unlike her, but she wanted to look perfect for tonight, despite her usual personality and style.

"Thanks for helping, Cat," Jade said. "How do I look?" "You look amazing, Jadey!" Cat gasped. "Thanks. Now I have to go. See you later!" "Bye! Tell me everything!"

Jade flew out of the castle to Pini's, where Beck had made reservations for the night. The waiter took her to the booth reserved for her and her boyfriend. The boy was already there waiting for her.

A few minutes later a different waiter came and asked for their order. Jade ordered the penne with shrimp and Beck ordered the lasagna. "So," Beck says, "I have something for you." Jade's face lighted up. "I have something for you, too, just don't tell anyone that I gave you something because I have a reputation, you know." Beck chuckled and handed her the gift as she handed his to him. They opened their gifts which revealed matching necklaces. Jade's had a 'B' engraved on the charm and Beck's had a 'J' engraved on the charm. They laughed at their similar gifts. "Thanks, Babe," Beck said giving his girlfriend a peck on the lips. "Yeah, yeah, right back at you."

**Please review! I don't care if it's only one word just please review! Sorry for the shortness and for the short sleepover part, I just didn't feel like writing much on it. This is only short because I'm slightly busy but I really wanted to update tonight and say happy birthday to Liz. I love her so much and I think and know she's so talented. So happy birthday Liz! Review! Remember at least 3 reviews before I update! **


End file.
